Lullaby
by Busybee 123
Summary: My take on what's going to happen in the episode 7. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Hope you enjoy. :)


_My take on what's going to happen in 1x07:_

_*Probably 90 percent of the things in this story won't happen in the actual show but oh well...* _

_I hope you guys like it even though its kind of crappy._

Third Person~

The next day after saying a farewell to Tate's father, Bo and her protectors are on the road again. Luckily they find a red SUV just waiting for them to ''borrow''. The sky is a light blue and a few clouds dotted were visible; Bo smiles, ''_Today is going to be a good day''. _Sitting in the back seat with Tate wasn't so bad, yeah, he snored in his sleep but it was better than Milton's drooling. Bo closes her eyes from a moment slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. When she awakened, her stomach growled, aching for food. She glanced over at Tate, whose head was leaning against the window. Bo tugged on his sleeve, she heard him sigh as he looked down at her.

''I'm hungry''.

''I told you should've ate before we left''.

''I wasn't hungry then''.

''Bo-''.

''I want something to eat''.

Tate ran a hand over his face, ''Alright, we'll stop at the next gas station we see''.

Once they stopped at the closest gas station, Bo jumped out the car and ran inside. The rest of her group followed her inside. Bo grabbed as many potato chip bags as she could carry and started running toward the clerk, a lady with curly blond hair who seemed in her mid thirties.

''Is that all you need''. The lady said smiling sweetly.

''Yes, ma'm''. Bo replies; she places the bags on the counter.

On the other side of the store, a man wearing black leather buttoned over coat, he carefully looks through the merchandise, trying not to draw attention to himself. As the lady swipes her food, Bo feels a dark aura around her, her fingers clenched around the counter. She looks over at Tate, who's giving her a worried expression. He walks over to her, and knelt down in front of her;

''Bo, what's wrong''.

''We need to go right now''. He nods and takes the bags from the lady.

''Have a nice day''. The lady says. As Bo and Tate start walking out the door, the man pulls out a handgun running after them,

''Get in the car''. Bo hears Milton say, she run to the opposite of the car. She tugs on the door handle,

The man is on her side of the car, pointing the gun at her;

The gun shot made Tate's heart drop, he raced over to the side where Bo was, and she's lying on the ground.

''_Please, not her''._

He carefully pulls Bo into his arms; her body was shaking like a leaf.

''Bo, sweetie, let me see''. He whispered, she nods, gently pulling her hand away whatever she hiding under it. Tate's eyes widen as he sees a red blood stain forming on her blue snow flake jacket.

''Oh my God, Bo''. He looks over at Milton standing there in shock. He slowly lifts Bo in his arms, who in a limbo of consciousness and unconsciousness.

''Take her''. Milton takes her and Tate grabs the man roughly; grabbing the back of his collar, swinging angry punch he could manage. Tumbling to the ground, Tate has the upper hand as he throws hand gun out of the guy's reach. Rolling on the ground, Tate repeatedly punched the man as blood split out of the man's mouth. His knuckles were bruising from punching so hard.

''Tate, we need to go''. Channing says, putting a hand on his shoulder, ''Bo's more important right now''.

''This guy is coming with us''. Tate says, dragging the man to his feet. He tries to escape but Tate gives him a blow to the stomach;

''Try that again, you lose a finger''. Tate says darkly. They throw the man inside the truck.

''Tate, I don't think this is good idea''. Channing explains.

Tate looks at her, he shakes his head.

''We're taking him with us''. Tate opens the car the door, see's Bo with Milton.

''How is she''? Tate asks.

''Her breathing is stable but gunshot wound is too far for me to reach''. ''She needs medical attention, immediately''.

''So where do we go''. ''We don't have to luxury of taking to her hospital''. Tate says, as Channing starts up the truck.

''I know a place''.

They've been driving forever… well that what it seems to Tate. Bo nuzzled into his jacket; her breathing was slow and calm. Her bleeding had stopped but the wound was eventually going to get infected if they didn't tend to it. The sun was hiding behind a dark gray cloud. Soon streams of tear drops on the car window.

''We're almost there'' .Milton says, from the front seat.

The house was a small cottage in the middle of the forest, it seemed isolate from everywhere else.

Tate's still carrying Bo in his arms; they found a note on the door;

_We went to town for the day, be back tomorrow – Grace_

''Well, this is just frickin perfect''. Tate muttered; he noticed that there was another attachment next door.

Giving Bo to Channing, Tate goes to look at the house that seemed like a garage of some sort. He turns the knob on the door handle, it opens.

''C'mon, guess we're staying here for the night''.

''Tate, I'll take it from here alright''. Channing says. He got absolutely nothing out of the guy after threatening him multiple times.

Tate sighed he walked out into the main room. The sun was turning an orange-yellow giving the room an enchanting glow. Tate sees Milton is on the floor and has Bo in his arms. Now only in her long sleeve sweater, Bo looks so tired and her skin is pale. He hears Milton whispering to Bo. The sudden creak in the floor makes Milton looks at him.

''Hey, look who's here''. He whispers to Bo. Bo weakly squeezes his hand. Tate sits down beside him; he pulls her into his arms. He takes a shaky breath, holding back his tears;

''I'll give you two some space''. Milton leaves the room.

''Tate''.

''Hey, how are you feeling''? He whispers, folding her hands in his lap.

''My chest hurts''.

''I know, we're going to get help soon, just hang on just a bit longer''.

''Don't blame that man, Tate''. ''It's not he's fault''.

He just stares at her. Bo gives him a small smile.

''You guys are kind of similar, actually''.

''How so''.

''You're both trying to protect someone you care a lot about''.

She smiled softly, tears spilled from his eyes. She really didn't get it, did she? She was completely obvious about being his own daughter. Bo stared up at him, she was confused; ''Why was he crying'' She just let that one slide, Bo snuggles into his chest, the next thing she knows he's cradling her like a little baby. And to be honest she doesn't mind it one bit.

''You've gotten better at tucking me in''. Bo says after yawning.

''Well, I've gotten a lot of practice''. He says sitting down on the bed beside her.

''Get some rest, okay''. He quickly leans over and kisses her temple before leaving.

''Wow, you've turned into a huge softy''. Channing says.

''Shut up''. He says, sitting down at the kitchen table.

''Did you get anything out of that guy''.

''Not a thing''.

''What are we going to do, Bo's not going to last long''. Tate says.

''The bullet is piecing her left shoulder bone''. ''If anything goes wrong, I can't save her''. ''Milton says that help will be here in a couple of hours''.

''Where is he anyway''.

''Don't know, he left an hour ago''.

The next morning, Tate woke up to sweet smell of eggs. He gets out of the lazy boy and stretches his legs. He looks over at Bo; her body is covered in a blanket. A thick coat of sweat covered her forehead.

''You're burning up''. He says to himself.

Tate walks into the kitchen finding a short haired brunette sipping coffee.

''So, you're our help''.

The lady nods, ''I'm Grace, by the way''.

They carried Bo into the house and but her in the guest bedroom. Tate noticed that the room was surrounding by pictures of blue butterflies.

''You guys got a thing for butterflies''. Grace puts her medical bag on the nightstand.

''When my daughter was young, she had an obsession over it''.

Milton puts a hand on Tate's shoulder; ''We should go''.

Tate and Milton stand outside the hall,

''We need to take Bo to Orchestra''.

''No''.

''Why the hell not, we don't know if this lady knows what she's doing''.

''I trust her, she knows what she's doing''?

Then screams echo the hall, Tate rushes inside the room, Grace stands against the wall, and her hair in a frizzy mess.

''I was just trying to take the bullet out then she just threw me across the room''. Tate glances over at Bo, who looks completely terrified. Tate grabbed her hand, '' You need to trust me''.

''We need to hold her down''.

''Bo, this is the only way''.

''Just trust me''.

Channing and Milton hold down Bo's arms, while Grace starts operating on her;

''Okay Bo, I'll try to make as easy as possible''. Grace says, taking out her things.

'' Bo, you need to calm down, she's almost there''. Tate says, Grace's hands are caked in blood as she pulls the bullet out.

''No, make it stop''. Bo screamed, her body squirming. The bed was levitating off the ground making this situation extremely harder.

''Can you hurry up''? Tate barked; seeing Bo in pain probably hurt him more than her. Grace glared at him; ''I'm trying the best I can''. She takes out her mini tweezers, Bo's eyes widen, ''Please, It hurts too much''. Tears leaked out her brown eyes;

''Bo, it's the only way''.

''But it hurts''. Bo cried.

''Hey, can you do something for me''. Tate asked; with a slow nod from Bo, he continued; ''Keep your eyes on me, don't look up or down or anywhere else but me, promise me''.

'' I promise''.

He gives Grace a nod and she starts tugging it out.

''Bo, you're doing great''. Grace says softly. It slides out and Bo starts whimpering. Soon the wound is stitched up and thrown away.

''Let her go''. Tate says sternly, they quickly let her go. As Tate holds Bo in his arms, Channing and Milton watched as Tate goes into complete protective mode. A side of Tate that they've never thought they or even himself would see. Milton hears him manages to hear him whisper to her,

''Shh it's okay, it's over''. He says, stroking her hair. Bo closes her eyes and her breathing slows down.

''She passed out''. Grace says, ''The pain was too overwhelming''.

''You have things to help her, right''.

''Yeah''. Then she sticks an antibiotic in Bo's arm.

''She'll be fine in a couple of days of rest''.

Grace gives Tate an affection pat on the shoulder, then leaves.

Later in the week when Tate and Bo are just hanging out in guest room when Bo asks; ''Tate, can you sing''?

''I don't you know if I can Bo''.

''You can, if you try hard enough''.

''I don't have an instrument''.

''There's a guitar in the closest''.

''How do you know''?

''I heard you play it when I'm supposed to be sleeping''.

Then he sighs and gets up and grabs the guitar and sits down in the room beside her.

He strums the strings lightly, letting out a soothing tune, he strums softly,

''See, I was right after all''. Bo says as she lets out a yawn.

Tate swallows slowly then begins to sing;

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore _

Bo closes her eyes; for some odd reason she could tell he was enjoying this;

_So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

By now Bo has fallen asleep but that doesn't stop Tate from singing until the very last note was played.

*Song used: Lullaby- Nickelback


End file.
